


И потерянные мальчики улетят

by timmy_failure



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дети Брюса другие; они никогда не уйдут.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Дик Грейсон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Lost Boys Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922742) by [hauntedlittledoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedlittledoll/pseuds/hauntedlittledoll). 



> Название взято из трека [The Dixie Chicks - Godspeed (Sweet Dreams)](http://youtu.be/VqaBof47pmY)
> 
> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2565329).

Всё началось с игрушечного слона на заднем сидении.

Брюс не посадил его впереди, рядом с собой. Нет, он осторожно посадил его сзади, как и положено всякому новоиспечённому родителю. Останавливаясь на красный свет, Брюс всё не мог перестать коситься на игрушку в зеркале заднего вида.

Нелепое детское сокровище. Кособокий слон заваливался на одну сторону, половину его пошили из голубого атласа, который когда-то был сценическим костюмом. Вторую половину сделали из переработанного серого свитера ― машинная вязка, дешёвая серая шерсть. У слона были глаза из разномастных пуговиц и воротник гармошкой, личность и имя.

Потрёпанная игрушка. Нежно любимая.

Слон был сокровищем, а эти суеверные кретины чуть его не сожгли.

Брюс занёс игрушечное животное в особняк. Внутри пахло стряпнёй Альфреда, но с обедом пришлось повременить. Брюс отправился прямиком в кабинет. Он окинул тихое помещение долгим взглядом, и выбрал наконец кресло напротив стола. Кресло, которое было нелепее слона ― кресло для посетителей в кабинете, который никто не посещал.

Он усадил слона так, чтобы можно было видеть его, даже работая за компьютером, и с любовью похлопал игрушку по голове, всматриваясь в углы комнаты.

― Дик, ― тихо позвал он. ― Можешь выходить. Здесь ты в безопасности.

Призрак материализовался, мерцая, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Совсем маленький, со взъерошенными чёрными волосами, широко распахнутыми голубыми глазами и крохотными руками, которыми он теребил подол свитера, осматриваясь на новом месте.

― Точно? ― спросил он едва слышно.  
― Честное слово.

Дик бросился в раскрытые объятия Брюса с надломанным всхлипом. Брюс прижал перепуганного мальчика к себе, не обращая внимания на ледяной нос, уткнувшийся ему в шею, и сосредоточился вместо этого на надёжном ощущении тяжести от маленького тела на руках.

Брюс изучал сверхъестественные феномены уже более пятнадцати лет, и он ещё не встречал призрака, похожего на Дика Грейсона, ни разу. Призрака, который мог прикасаться к живым без усилий. Дику не нужен был гнев, чтобы подпитать его, или отчаяние, чтобы взаимодействовать с окружением.

Он был другим. Уникальным. Неизведанным.

― Тш-ш, ― пробормотал Брюс ему в волосы, осторожно поглаживая по спине и качая своего новообретённого подопечного. ― Я с тобой. Я с тобой.

Брюс был в зале, когда они сорвались. Вместе с тысячей других глаз он с ужасом видел, как под весом трёх гимнастов лопнула трапеция. Позже он прочёл в газетах про саботаж и вымогательство, но в тот страшный миг Брюс видел только, как перед ним разворачивается, словно в замедленной съёмке, трагедия.

Он видел, как Джон Грейсон ― в жуткую долю секунды до того, как верёвки разорвались ― вывернулся. Он видел, как гимнаст всем телом воспользовался преимуществом инерции и чистым инстинктом, чтобы подбросить единственного сына в сторону пустой качели.

И на миг Брюс почти поверил, что мальчик долетит. Но сломанная трапеция уже падала, и крохотное отклонение от траектории стало отвратительным, непоправимым просчётом.

Единственным утешением Джону Грейсону могло послужить то, что он был уже совершенно мёртв, когда его сын разбился всего в паре метров от него.

Только пожизненная одержимость потусторонним миром ― одержимость, порождённая его собственной трагедией ― позволила Брюсу заглянуть в голубые глаза мальчишки, который прятался под местами для зрителей, пока полиция оцепляла место происшествия. Брюс провёл всё отрочество и раннюю часть взрослой жизни в поисках привидений, и поэтому приблизился к маленькому акробату без страха.

Как он и думал, Дик был один. Дети уходили в мир иной реже взрослых.

На Брюса накатило знакомое бесконечное разочарование, то самое, которое окрасило когда-то потерю его собственных родителей. Кто знает, почему Уэйны тогда не вернулись к сыну призраками, а теперь в мире появился ещё один мальчик ― мёртвый, но всё равно сирота.

Посидеть с Диком до рассвета было меньшим, что Брюс мог сделать, хоть он и удивился, когда почувствовал, как детская голова прислонилась к плечу. Призраки, конечно, присутствовали в некоторой степени ощутимо, но редко когда их связь с миром была такой же осязаемой, такой же простой, как прикосновение этого мальчика.

Заинтригованный, Брюс взялся разузнать о цирковом призраке побольше, и только чудом успел вовремя ― успел спасти Дика от тех дилетантов, охотящихся на привидений.

Брюс уже сталкивался с ними; глупцы, которые насмотрелись телевизора и сдирали деньги с суеверных и боязливых. Безусловно, сожжение связующего звена между призраком и миром было более чем надёжным способом избавиться от духа, но применять подобное варварство к ребёнку, который не причинил никому зла… Нет, этого Брюс допустить не мог.

Он забрал игрушку ― и по совместительству Дика ― к себе домой.

― Я с тобой, ― пообещал Брюс мальчику в его объятиях. ― И ты можешь оставаться здесь столько, сколько тебе нужно.


	2. Барбара Гордон

Когда Брюс по-настоящему увидел Барбару в первый раз, она сидела в его кресле, обняв руками колени, и солнце блестело в её рыжих волосах. 

И в первую очередь Брюс вспомнил, как сильно их отношения продвинулись с тех пор, как на мониторе у него появилась ребяческая угроза: «Я всё папе расскажу».

Ей было тринадцать уже на протяжении шести лет, но Барбара всё ещё оставалась ребёнком. 

Она не была похожа на Дика. До этого дня она даже не материализовывалась ни разу. С помощью волшебством всемирной сети Барбара могла отправиться куда угодно, сделать что угодно. Ей не нужны были физические прикосновения, чтобы дать волю своему гневу; она не хотела, чтобы её спасали. Но она всё равно оставалась очень маленькой и очень сердитой девочкой.

В громадном кожаном кресле её съёжившаяся фигурка казалась ещё меньше. На фотографиях со стола её отца ещё запечатлели долговязые последствия скачка роста, но Барбара в кресле Брюса сжалась в клубок, размышляя о какой-то своей тайне. 

Брюс поколебался, не решаясь войти ― опасаясь, что резкое движение спугнёт Барбару, и она исчезнет ― но эти мысли он с усилием прогнал. Он был не вправе решать. Остаться видимой или скрыться ― решала только Барбара. 

― Это моё кресло, ― беспечно заметил он, пересекая комнату, и задержал дыхание. Призрак осталась сидеть, где сидела.   
― Кто встал, тот кресло потерял, ― она бросила на него быстрый взгляд и неуловимо улыбнулась. Затем отвернулась и дёрнула плечом.   
― Что-то такое я уже слышал, ― Брюс выгнул одну бровь, очень убедительно копируя своего дворецкого, и занял кресло для посетителей. ― От Дика, между прочим.   
― Дик славный, ― возразила Барбара. 

Брюс рассмеялся. 

― Он был бы рад это услышать. 

Улыбка вернулась, тронув самые уголки её губ.

― Не хочу, чтобы он о себе много возомнил. 

Брюс согласно хмыкнул, положил подбородок на руку и глянул на свою вторую подопечную.

― Почему сегодня? 

Когда молчание затянулось и перестало казаться комфортным, Брюс потянулся через стол, чтобы взять её за руку. Холодные пальцы просочились прямо сквозь его ладонь, но Барбара даже не подумала ответить на попытку контакта. Брюс убрал руку и сел обратно.

― Я очень рад видеть тебя, Барбара, и слышать твой голос тоже. Но ты не обязана принимать эту форму, если ты не хочешь. Я не против общаться с тобой только посредством компьютера. 

Он раскрыл её загадку, работая в тандеме с призраком, заключённым в киберпространстве, и присоединившимся в конце концов комиссаром полиции; он спас флешку, привязавшую девочку к земному миру. Флешку держали под семью замками, как дьявольский трофей, но Брюс оставил её подключённой к сети компьютеров. Свобода была слишком важна для Барбары.

А её безопасность и защищённость были в равной степени важны для Брюса. 

― Никто раньше не слушал, ― сообщила она ему неожиданно, зло, резко, с болью. ― Я пробовала, но никто не слушал.   
― Я слушаю, ― тихо сказал ей Брюс. Будто он не знал, что сделал её младший брат. Будто она не знала, что он знает, что сделал её брат. Будто вина комиссара Гордона не давила на них. ― Я слушаю, Барбара. Ты можешь рассказать мне что угодно. 

Барбара воспользовалась его предложением. Она опустила ногу на пол, села удобнее, растянувшись в кресле, как любой подросток, и по пустому монитору побежали строки текста. 

Брюс придвинулся поближе и развернул экран, чтобы они могли смотреть на него вдвоём. 

Ей было о чём рассказать, но она не растворилась в воздухе. Барбара осталась сидеть, где сидела, ясная, сильная, неудержимая.


	3. Джейсон Тодд

Именно благодаря Барбаре комиссар Гордон обратился к Брюсу насчёт Джейсона Тодда.

О подростке-карманнике и воришке колёс Брюс говорил с Гордоном не впервые, но именно смерть Джейсона от рук беглого серийного убийцы стала причиной, по которой он снова оказался заключён под стражу.

И пусть большинство тех, кто работал под началом Гордона, не верили в призраков, они стали относиться намного внимательнее к необъяснимым вещам, происходящим в участке, после выходок Барбары. Когда замки стали открываться сами по себе и чашки начали разбиваться о стены, Гордон позвал Брюса найти ключ мальчика.

Подросток сидел напротив ― или, скорее, возлежал в кресле, закинув ноги в ботинках прямо на стол и сложив руки за головой ― пока Брюс мрачно перебирал вещдоки.

Рыться в содержимом контейнеров с места преступления ему предстояло долго. Джокер проследовал за беспризорником до самого его гнезда, и большая часть личных вещей Джейсона оказалась безнадёжно испорчена в схватке вслед за этим. Жалкие остатки держали мальчика в участке, а с ходу определять, к чему призрак мог привязаться, ещё никто не научился. Ключи обычно имели сентиментальную ценность, но некоторые люди придавали безобразнейшую важность и просто удобному предмету.

Обычно детям приносили утешение мягкие вещи, но не было никакой гарантии, что призрак стал бы искать именно утешения.

Этими исключениями Брюс был обязан Барбаре.

Так что Брюс продолжал рыться в мешках и контейнерах с перчатками на руках и с полной самоотдачей. Подержанные книги в мягких обложках были заляпаны кофе; корешки смялись, отдельные страницы выпали, а загнутые уголки до сих пор говорили о важности этих книг для подростка напротив.

Перебирание книг не вызвало никакой реакции мятежного духа, впрочем, так что Брюс сложил изувеченные томики в аккуратную стопку и потянулся за сломанным кассетным плеером. Потом за перочинным ножом. Потом за пачкой сигарет.

Брать в руки лом ему не хотелось. Даже после того, как криминалисты в лаборатории сняли с орудия убийства образцы крови и волос, лом оставался осквернённым. К счастью, Джейсон только закатил глаза, когда Брюс, не спрашивая, вопросительно поднял лом.

А вот сложенная в пластиковый пакет красная худи на самом дне вдруг сработала.

― Это моё!

Кресло качнулось вперёд, ботинки топнули по полу, и Джейсон бросился за своей толстовкой. Его руки прошли прямо сквозь неё, более того ― сквозь Брюса тоже. Джейсон не был как Дик; он мог научиться контролю в будущем, но пока что он был слишком неопытен, слишком безутешен, слишком зол на весь мир в целом ― и Брюс эту боль очень хорошо понимал.

Он глянул на пакет в своих руках, потом на мальчика, снова на пакет. Толстовка была растянутой, но всё равно слишком маленькой для долговязого Джейсона. Как и лом, ткань была залита кровью и вдобавок воняла сигаретным дымом.

Брюс снова посмотрел на Джейсона.

― Пойдём со мной, Джейсон?

Лучше бы Брюс предложил ему это два года назад, когда тот впервые свинтил колёса с его лимузина. Два года назад Джейсон был жив. Два года назад у него был шанс.

Джейсон ощерился, а потом плечи опали, будто ему стало все равно, и он съёжился.

Брюс вспомнил, как Джейсон Тодд всегда занимал собой всё предоставленное ему место, но каким же крохотным казался он сейчас. А ведь он бы мог когда-нибудь сравняться с Брюсом в росте, если бы дожил до этого. Он подумал ― и об этом наверняка сейчас подумал и Джейсон ― о плотно забитом хранилище для вещдоков, о суетном участке над ними, о камерах предварительного задержания, где они оба побывали в своё время, когда были глупыми, неразумными подростками.

Брюс бы положил руку на плечо Джейсону, если бы только тот мог обрести телесность, чтобы его можно было утешить. Поэтому Брюс терпеливо ждал, держа в руках пакет, так же осторожно, как держал слона Дика и флешку Барбары.

Джейсон не смотрел ему в глаза, когда наконец пробормотал:  
― Угу. Ладно. Где угодно лучше будет, чем тут, я думаю.

Брюса это не задело. Он вытащил толстовку из пакета и перекинул её через руку, прибираясь за собой. Он не стал отмечаться, когда выходил; он, если уж на то пошло, не отмечался и на входе. Никого не интересовало открытое и сразу же закрытое дело очередной жертвы Джокера. Джейсон Тодд был просто ещё одним порядковым номером. Уходя, Брюс кивнул комиссару Гордону, и Гордон кивнул ему в ответ точно так же тяжело.

Если кто-то и обнаружит пропавший вещдок (но этого не произойдёт; в Готэме и Джокер, и никому не нужный мальчишка были уродливой обыденностью, в которой им приходилось жить каждый день), то Гордон возьмёт вину на себя.

Просто ещё один порядковый номер.

Они не успели, но, по крайней мере, теперь Джейсон был в безопасности, а безопасность детей была одной из главных причин, по которой они вообще ввязались каждый в свою профессию.


	4. Тим Дрейк

Тима он похитил.

Брюсу понадобился почти целый год, чтобы решиться и предпринять необходимые действия, но он просто не мог отступить после того, как вломился в тот маленький пустынный дом.

Внутри было пыльно и затхло; Дрейки не удержали домработницу после инцидента, а сами, будучи археологами, редко появлялись дома.

Тим ждал его у двери. Худой, неловкий, самую малость нервный, он пригласил Брюса внутрь ― не столько испуганный, сколько потрясённый.

― Тим, ― пробормотал он, почти подпрыгивая от присутствия человека ― неважно кого ― в своём доме. ― Меня зовут Тим, мистер Уэйн. Как ваши дела?

Брюс глянул на него с печальным изумлением. Брюсу хотелось схватить его на руки, как он хватал Дика. Хотелось унести его из нежилого дома в особняк. Хотелось подарить Тиму дом, где в коридорах эхом звучал смех Дика, где запах готовки Альфреда доносился с кухни, где мелькали всполохами на солнце рыжие волосы Барбары, где прятался по углам и валялся на полу Джейсон со своими книгами. Брюс хотел узнать, какие звуки добавит в его жилище Тим, когда будет наконец кому их услышать.

Брюс этого не сделал. Двенадцать лет ― не десять. Тим не был Диком, и Брюсу ещё предстояло найти ключ, привязавший этого ребёнка к миру. Поэтому он очень осторожно протянул ему руку и замер. Тим сосредоточился и сумел взяться за неё ― не по-детски доверительно, как иногда делал Дик, когда тащил Брюса куда-то, но твёрдо, почти по-взрослому её пожал. 

― Рад знакомству, Тим. Прости, что я так долго.  
― Ничего, ― Тим кивнул. Его прощение заслужить ничего не стоило. ― Я знал, что кто-нибудь придёт всё равно.

Брюсу стало стыдно за то, что он не пришёл раньше. Он пытался рассуждать ― что смерть Тима была несчастным случаем, что он не нужен был Тиму так, как был нужен другим. Он пытался оправдать своё решение и был уверен, что Дрейки вернутся наконец и останутся со своим ребёнком, пусть даже из чувства вины.

Просто несчастный случай, напомнил он себе, разглядывая нескладного почти-подростка. Тим поскользнулся и упал, собираясь в школу, ударился головой и утонул в душе, пока его родители были в очередной командировке. Домработница в то утро опаздывала, некому было ответить на звонок касательно отсутствия Тима в школе, и вода сделала своё чёрное дело к тому времени, как его нашли. Просто несчастный случай, после которого остался лишь одинокий призрак.

Брюс погладил его по волосам, и через пару мгновений Тим смог принять достаточную телесность, чтобы это почувствовать. Брюс положил руку ему на плечо и развернулся к лестнице.

― Давай-ка вытащим тебя отсюда, Тим.

Проще было сказать, чем сделать, конечно. Брюс затруднялся определить, к чему Тим мог привязаться. Его комнату вынесли целиком, все его вещи раздали на благотворительность. В отремонтированной ванной не осталось и следа от случившегося, и если бы Брюс не знал наверняка, он бы решил, что нигде не сохранилось и намёка на то, что у Дрейков когда-то был сын.

Только после того, как он объяснил Тиму, что ищет, мальчик отвёл его обратно ко входу и указал на очень старую, очень дорогую с виду вазу на столике. Брюс осмотрел древность, глянул на терпеливо ждущего рядом Тима и догадался развернуть вазу, только чтобы увидеть наконец длинную Y-образную трещину. Линии были тоньше паучьей лапки, но вполне заметные.

― Я врезался в стол как-то, когда был маленький, ― признался Тим, едва заметно улыбаясь. ― Не хотел, чтобы папа узнал, и попробовал починить суперклеем. Получилось не очень, поэтому я просто развернул её другой стороной, чтобы никто не увидел, что я наделал, ― его улыбка стала чуть шире, будто Брюс теперь был его соучастником. ― Они так и не заметили.

Губы Брюса сжались в тонкую линию, едва ли толще трещин на вазе.

― Взлом и проникновение, сверхъестественное похищение и грабёж в довесок, ― пробормотал он себе под нос, заворачивая хрупкий предмет в кухонные полотенца и штору. ― Альфред будет мной очень гордиться.

Тим принёс в особняк звук быстрых шагов по лестнице, будто перепрыгивал через две-три ступеньки разом; он таскал книги Джейсона, за что старший бегал за ним по всему особняку и пытался отобрать своё.

А Альфред ― как и всегда ― очень, очень им гордился.


	5. Кассандра Кейн

Маленькая девочка, сидящая в верхней чаше фонтана, была едва видимой.

Брюс задрал голову и поднёс к глазам руку, чтобы заслонить глаза от солнца. Сильно лучше не стало; призрак был почти целиком прозрачным, только лёгкие тени очерчивали её фигуру. 

― Спускайся, пожалуйста. 

Она глянула вниз, безразлично барабаня пальцами по бортику. Ветер взметнул её волосы, свет и тень на ней пошли рябью в разные стороны. 

От неё мало что осталось, и Брюс волновался. Как давно она была на улице? Потому что большинство призраков не просто так предпочитали обитать в домах. Что-то в безграничном открытом пространстве устрашало созданий не совсем от мира сего. Призраки, оставшиеся на обочинах дорог и в пустых полях быстро ветшали духом и телесностью, будто их разрушали сами стихии. 

Брюс подозревал, что это было связано с эрозией ключа, но экспериментировать на тех, кто был ему дорог, не собирался. Он вздохнул, опустил ладонь и скрестил руки на груди. Это было отличной, внушительной позой авторитетного человека; к сожалению, малышка впечатлилась не больше, чем собственные дети Брюса. 

― Ты испугала тех людей, ― отчитал её Брюс, вскидывая бровь, как его дворецкий. ― Играть на улице опасно. 

Призрачная девочка тут же пригнулась. На Брюса уже начинали странно коситься посетители парка. Брюс проигнорировал их всех, твёрдо стоя на своём. Он не собирался поддаваться родительскому инстинкту и лезть туда, чтобы забрать ребёнка силой. Потому что сейчас он был полоумным мужиком, который общается с фонтаном, но так и вовсе стал бы полоумным мужиком _в фонтане_ , и тогда кто-нибудь точно бы вызвал стражей правопорядка.

Джим в нём страшно разочаровался бы. В который раз.

― Я никуда не уйду, юная леди, ― строго сообщил своей единственной слушательнице Брюс, одновременно начиная осматриваться в поисках того, что привязало девочку к парку. 

Он только надеялся, что ключом был не фонтан. Когда дело касалось перемещения достопримечательностей, городской комитет обычно не так охотно, как хотелось бы, шёл на уступки. 

Девочка очень осторожно выглянула из-за края, неодобрительно поджала губы и помахала рукой, намекая ему, чтоб убирался. 

Альфред точно в неё без ума влюбится.


	6. Стефани Браун

Пока Брюс отбивался от нежелательного внимания самоотверженного медперсонала, в соседнем кресле неожиданно обнаружилась сгорбившаяся девочка-подросток. 

― Смейся над моей бедой, человек в маске, ― горестно объявила она, старательно не отводя взгляд от информационной рекламы.   
― В маске? ― повторил Брюс и оглянулся, чтобы убедиться, что регистратор за стойкой всё ещё общается по телефону. 

Призрак скептически покосилась на него и мазнула холодным пальцем по тщательно наложенному консилеру у него под глазом ― Брюс уже давно хорошо обращался с кистью для грима. 

Он пожал плечами. 

― Я слышал, что с тобой случилось, ― признал Брюс. Он начал мониторить газеты и новости после Тима. Никто не знал, почему дети уходили реже взрослых, но Брюс не мог просто бросить жертв этого феномена на произвол.   
― Ничего им не сказала, ― печально сообщила девушка. ― Прямо тут кровью и истекла. Поучительный урок для всех юных готэмцев. 

Девушка явно смотрела те же новости в этой приёмной. 

Брюс, видимо, слишком долго молчал, потому что его собеседница раздражённо поелозила в кресле и ссутулилась ещё сильнее. 

― Что вам нужно, мистер?   
― Я думал предложить тебе отправиться домой, ― честно сказал Брюс. ― Я этим занимаюсь иногда ― переселяю призраков. 

Блондинка захохотала вголос. 

― Не могу я домой вернуться. И не хочу. Мой отец в тюрьме, а мама… ну, у неё есть проблема. Я люблю её, но не знаю, хватит ли у неё храбрости сообщить о том, что я пропала. И заметила ли она вообще, что я действительно пропала, а не… ― она пренебрежительно махнула рукой. ― Послушайте, я уже убегала как-то. Я всегда делаю всё по-своему, понимаете? Ну, делала.   
― Я переселяю призраков, ― вполголоса разъяснил Брюс. ― Туда, где они будут в безопасности. А тех, кому некуда податься? Я забираю к себе. 

Она фыркнула. 

― Да вы шутите.   
― Дику десять, ― сказал он, улыбаясь. ― Барбаре тринадцать. Джейсону пятнадцать, а Тиму двенадцать. Мы думаем, что Касс восемь. 

Фотографий у него не было, потому что все призраки запечатлевались на плёнке такими, какими они были на момент смерти. А Брюс был не в силах смотреть на изуродованные тела своих детей.

― Дик считает, что ходить как нормальные люди для слабаков, ― сказал он вместо этого. ― Он предпочитает ходить на руках или обманом заставляет остальных носить его. Тим ведётся каждый раз, ― Брюс усмехнулся. ― Они настоящая команда из ада, или, по крайней мере, так говорит Джейсон. Барбара, конечно, выше этого, а вот Касс их подначивает, когда я не слежу.   
― Умные девочки, ― тихо заметила блондинка.   
― Крайне.   
― В меньшинстве.   
― И это тоже, ― согласился Брюс, стараясь не выдать своё недоумение. Потому что блондинка ещё не знала об этом, но она уже приняла решение присоединиться к его семье. 

Брюс, правда, не смог воспользоваться моментом, потому что упорная врач подошла к нему уже в который раз, чтобы осведомиться, как у него дела с заполнением бумаг. 

Её самоотверженность пропадала зря, но Брюс не мог просто признаться, что караулит её клинику. Хотя он подозревал, что если будет тянуть дальше, то врач просто выдернет бумаги у него из рук и оттащит в смотровую за шиворот. 

Брюс пригнулся под её взглядом и неловко почесал затылок. 

― Сэр, ― строго начала она. ― У вас есть враги или дети? 

Для этой части города вопрос был не таким уж и странным, но Брюс всё равно засмеялся от неожиданности.

― Шестеро, ― грустно отчитался он, бросив быстрый взгляд вправо. Он спекулировал, но девушка старательно прятала улыбку, так что риск неожиданно окупился сполна.

Врач тоже глянула на призрака рядом с ним. 

― Это так, Стефани?   
― Я ещё думаю, доктор Томпкинс, ― пробормотала девушка, краснея. ― Может быть?   
― Не смотрите на меня так, молодой человек, ― фыркнула доктор Томпкинс. 

Брюс и сам не заметил, что пялится. 

― У вашей матери не получалось и у вас не выйдет тоже. Но вы прославились, занимаясь сложными случаями, так что не разочаруйте меня. 

Врач вытащила из кармана пудреницу и отдала девушке. 

― Когда решишь, Стефани, не забудь забрать этого типа и его грим вон из моей клиники. 

Девушка ― _Стефани_ ― хихикнула. 

― Так точно, мэм.


	7. Дэмиан Уэйн

Мальчик на фотографии не улыбался, но выражение лица у него всё равно было победное. Он только что выиграл большое соревнование боевых искусств; Брюс не знал, каких именно. Он не узнал униформу. Он узнал лицо. 

У Дэмиана были глаза Брюса, его нос, его уши, но не его группа крови. 

Брюс не был совместимым донором. А даже если бы и был, он бы всё равно не успел. Через час после первого звонка второй настиг его в самолёте где-то над Атлантическим океаном. 

Смерть головного мозга. С учётом тяжести полученных травм, остальные органы должны были отказать неизбежно. 

Талия сказала ему, что продолжать бессмысленно, но Брюс не отступил. Он настоял на том, чтобы провести анализы, и результаты только подтвердили то, что Брюс и так уже знал. 

Он не был совместим. 

Брюс мог только сидеть у кровати своего сына, о существовании которого не знал, и бережно держать в ладонях безвольную руку, разглядывая разницу в цвете кожи, ощущая мозоли там, где у Брюса их никогда не было. 

Напротив его бывшая жена гладила правую руку Дэмиана. Талия казалась слишком собранной, слишком сдержанной, слишком отстранённой, чтобы Брюс мог пытаться наладить контакт. Они сидели на расстоянии метра друг от друга, но между ними простиралась пустошь невысказанного длиной в десятилетие. 

Даже дольше. 

Автокатастрофа, сказали ему безымянные должностные лица, но Брюс им так и не поверил. Не со связями Талии. Не с деньгами Брюса. Только не так. 

Но правды ему никогда не узнать. 

Здесь Брюс Уэйн был никем, и Ра'c уже прибыл, чтобы замести следы. Политик и бизнесмен, религиозный лидер и советник, Ра'с жонглировал врачами, журналистами, Талией и Брюсом с лёгкостью.

Брюсу никогда не нравился отец Талии, но именно Ра'с снабдил его фотографией сына. 

Сравнивать фото с реальностью было невозможно. Мальчик на больничной кровати был едва виден под слоями бинтов и проводами аппаратов, которые оттягивали неизбежное. 

С каждым часом аппаратов требовалось всё больше, чтобы поддержать иллюзию, но Талия не разрешала отключить их. Брюс утешался тем, что ему не нужно делать выбор. 

Большего у него всё равно не было.

И Брюс держал маленькую руку всё то время, что ему оставалось, и пытался представлять мальчика с фотографии вместо мальчика в кровати. У него были сотни вопросов, но задавать их своей бывшей жене он не стал. Она бы всё равно не ответила ему. Ра'с бы не ответил ему. 

Дэмиан же ответить ему и не мог. 

Брюс прижался губами к костяшкам пальцев своего сына. Он и раньше делал так с Диком. С Кассандрой. Рука Дэмиана не была похожа на их руки. Она была тёплой. 

― Ты можешь рассказать мне что угодно, ― пробормотал он, как когда-то обещал Барбаре. ― Я слушаю.

Талия только бросила на него мимолётный взгляд искоса, но Брюс разговаривал не с ней. Они продолжили ждать в тишине, пока правда не стала очевидна даже несмотря на все аппараты. 

Брюс не остался на похороны. Его не пригласили. 

Был соблазн, конечно, попросить что-нибудь на память. Талия бы отказала ― она никогда не одобряла «коллекцию» Брюса, как она сама её называла. Ра'с мог бы пойти ему навстречу ― в знак расположения. Идею пришлось отбросить. Брюс не знал Дэмиана, не знал, что нужно попросить, а комнаты мальчика в посольстве были такими же безликими и невыразительными, как комнаты самой Талии. 

Брюс уехал, забрав с собой в бумажнике фото неизвестной победы его сына в спортивной дисциплине, которую он и назвать-то не мог, и решил, что на этом всё и закончится. 

 

Брюс даже бритвой мазнул мимо, когда впервые заметил Дэмиана в зеркале в ванной. 

― Тц. Я думал, ты ростом повыше будешь. 

Брюс уронил бритву в умывальник и крутанулся на месте, но его руки прошли прямиком сквозь Дэмиана, ничего не схватив. 

Мальчик отшатнулся. Отшатываться ему было некуда даже в миллиардерской ванной, и Дэмиан выпал сквозь полуоткрытую дверь. Брюс бросился за ним. Руки в этот раз он держал при себе. Дэмиан машинально прижал к груди запонки Брюса, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами. 

Тишина получилась оглушительной. 

Затем Дэмиан выпрямился. Стиснутые в кулаки руки повисли, и его лицо стало таким же безучастным, каким становилось у его матери, когда ссора теряла всякий смысл, и она просто мысленно уходила в счастливые дни прошлого, когда Брюс с Талией были женаты и влюблены, казалось, навеки. 

― Дик! 

Брюс вспомнил наконец, что может говорить ― и сразу же пожалел, потому что Дэмиан вздрогнул от громкости его голоса, но он готов был на что угодно, лишь бы хоть как-то поддержать своего сына. 

Он бы что угодно сейчас отдал, лишь бы Дэмиан перестал смотреть, как Талия, потому что такая сила всегда была их главной слабостью. 

― Дик! 

К счастью, Дик не стал возиться с запертой дверью спальни, а просочился прямиком сквозь стену. Он оценил положение с одного взгляда и врезался в Дэмиана тотчас, превратив захват в объятия в последний момент. 

Дэмиан пошатнулся под неожиданно навалившимся весом, и Дик, не теряя времени, вцепился в него клещом. 

― Ты здесь в безопасности, ― поспешно заверил его Дик. ― Ты в безопасности, Дэмиан. Только не психуй, пожалуйста. 

Дэмиан потерял дар речи. Дик решил, что это знак согласия. 

Хватка ослабла, но ровно настолько, чтобы Дик мог заглянуть ему в глаза. 

― Ты теперь в безопасности, ― поклялся он. ― Меня зовут Дик, вон там твой отец, и ты в особняке Уэйнов, ― взгляд Дика смягчился. ― Ты смог, Дэмиан. Ты справился.   
― Я умер, ― сдавленно огрызнулся тот.  
― Но ты больше не один, ― сказал Брюс, опускаясь на корточки перед сыновьями. 

Он чувствовал ладонью волосы Дика, его затылок и плотность, несмотря на холод в пальцах. Под другой рукой Дэмиан оставался бестелесным, но когда-нибудь ― когда-нибудь совсем скоро ― Брюс сможет прикоснуться к Дэмиану точно так же. 

― Я опоздал. Прости меня. Но теперь я до конца жизни смогу заглаживать вину перед тобой.


End file.
